


Butterfly

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: There's a boy who keeps Naruto company every night.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Butterfly

Sitting on concrete highway side feels apocalyptic. 

“Post-apocalyptic.” 

Oh. It’s him.

“Oh, it’s you,” Naruto says. “You’re right. Post apocalyptic. It feels calm. I think. But also like I could get hit by a truck at any moment.”

The boy doesn’t say anything. 

Night air. November. Everything is still. The silence around them feels like a cool gauze. 

“You know what I’m thinking, right?” Naruto looks up at him. And in this light, he can see the boy’s long dark lashes casting soft shadows on the tops of his cheeks. His hair is spiky, sticking up at the back. He’s kinda cool looking.

The boy sits down next to him, so close that when Naruto fidgets his knee touches the boy’s thigh. “No,” the boy says in that dark velvet tone of his. He wants to drink this boy up. “I just,” he continues, “know what you feel. I can feel it in my chest, and the edges of fingers, my toes. My face when your adrenaline spikes.”

Naruto squints. “Huh. That must be annoying. My mood changes, like, every 5 seconds.”

“You’re always lonely though.” 

Naruto flinches. He pokes a finger through a hole in his sneaker. “How do you know that’s not you sensing me feeling _your_ loneliness?” 

“Hm. Maybe we’re both lonely.” The boy looks at him, and the street lights make his black eyes glitter. A quirk of that attractive mouth of his. He has full brown lips, the kind Naruto wants to kiss.

Black eyes follow Naruto’s gaze, and then he's smirking. Naruto wants to throttle him. 

“I want to kiss you too.” Then the boy gets up, shadow descending upon Naruto until he feels soft lips on his own, the press of a wet tongue, and a hand grabbing his blond hair _roughly_. 

He tries to kiss back. As well as he could ‘cus he’s never actually kissed anyone before. It feels nice. Wet and warm and the sting on his scalp is grounding. He wants more.

That’s when the boy decides to pull back. He’s smiling, lips slightly shiny with spit. “How was your first kiss?”

Naruto is a bit breathless. So giddy that he’s nervous. “Kissing me like that without even telling me your name..” he mumbles, burying his face into his turtleneck.

“My name’s Sasuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv


End file.
